


I Know

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feelsy... thing/poem I don't really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Hey man  
This is dumb, but it's been too long  
And it's crap here, and--  
     "I know."

Things are tough,  
I'm all alone,  
I can't reach you easily, and--  
     "I know."

It sucks.  
Everything I do is wrong.  
You're not here to help, and--  
     "I know."

I've tried to be strong.  
I try to be good, like you.  
It's just so hard, and--  
     "I know."

I know what you said.  
Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.  
I just miss you, and--  
     "I know."

Why?  
Why did you have to be selfish?  
We ruined the world, and you left me alone--  
     "I know."

Hey man.  
It's been a while again, and I'm sorry.  
I'm weak, I just want to see you, to say it again.  
'Heya Sammy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ~LocoCrazyFanWarrior~ here. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I'm pretty busy and I have writer's block, so I can't up with this while trying to figure out chapter two of Buddy System. Anyway, I just came up with this, I am trying to continue the story, but please be patient! Thanks!


End file.
